Pirates In Love: My story (Eduardo's story) :)
by Pirates In Love Chats
Summary: Okay so I'm starting a new story Eduardo's version part of the story is the beginning so um yea hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

~Eduardo's POV~ I was walking along the shore waiting for Morgan to get his ass out of a bar when I saw a girl who looked familiar. I approached her. "Excuse me!" I yelled at her but she ignored me. "Yo bitch!" I yelled at her still no response. "Hey you!" I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Huh?! What do ye want?" She said pissed. "Woah! Someone's on their period." "Excuse me just cause I don't want to talk to some rude asshole doesn't mean I'm on my period." "Hm...I don't know what it is about ye but I like ye. Anyways I was wondering if we ment somewhere before?" "No I pretty sure we didn't meet anyways." She said and took off. I felt like we meet before. When I got back to the ship there was the girl I was talking to early but with Captin'. "Oh Eduardo just in time." Captin' said smiling. "I like ye to meet my friend Juliette." "Oh is Edardo the name of this slouching?" "Woah have you two meet before?" "Yea earlier when I was waiting for you by the shore he came over and was being a douchebag." "Hey it's you're fault for looking familiar." "Excusse me I have nothing to do with you not knowing if we meet before anyways Morgan look I have to leave like right now" "Why Juliette ye just go here?" "Well um the navy is after me so um... Yea..." "Oh...Um but can't you stay here?" "Morgan I'd love to but my fiancèe might but after ye." "What?!" "Um...I'm engaged to Leonardo." "What after all they've done to ye?" "Morgan look my mom is forcing me to get married to him she says it's for the best for our country." "WHAT!" Everyone including me. ~End of story 1~


	2. Chapter 2

~Juliette's POV~ "What?! You have a country?" Eduardo asked looking at me dead in the eyes. "Um...Yea my country is Beautopia why?""Oh that's why you look familiar, I'm Eduardo and I rule Uru (hope I spelled that right)" "Oh know I remember you. We meet at that one Halloween part right?" "Yup and you got drunk and your boyfriend had to carry you out of the club." "What boyfriend I came with my brothers." "Oh that's who took you home huh?" "What are you two talking about?!" Everyone but Eduardo and me screamed. "Oh um, since we have are two kingdoms and we were both next in line for the throne are parents wanted us to get married so we had to hang out but since she left we didn't get married so thank God dodged a bullet there." Eduardo chuckled. "Um Morgan can I talk to you in private?" I asked Morgan "Sure Juliette if you'll excuse us." Morgan said leading me into the mess hall. ~Eduardo's POV~ I knew it I had meet that girl before ans yes we were supposed to get married but we didn't because she left on her ship and I left on the Sirius. We did a little more than hang out ;). But I guess it's normal to not want to say that in front of everyone. We meet somewhere else a few months ago to have a little farewell party wink wink nudge nudge pull pull. (Oh I'm naught xp) I never thought I would see her again I know we only had a fling but it felt like something more to me. Suddenly "What?!" Morgan exclaimed making the whole crew jump. "Morgan please calm down!" Julitte said chasing after him as he stormed on to the deck. "Morgan you have to understand that he's the father of my baby don't hurt Leonardo!" She squealed. "Juliette I don't care I'll kill him." "Morgan please stop just stop." She said on the edge of tears. "Juliette. Okay come here." He hugged her. "What just happened?" I asked looking at them. "Oh um I'm pregnant with a navy guys baby and he got pretty pissed but he's over it now. Hey Eduardo and Morgan would you two like to be his godparrents?" "Yes!" We both answered at the same time. "Wait it's a boy?" He asked smiling. "Yeah it's a boy." ~End of story 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone wassup so I haven't been making fanficts for a while so I'm sorry about that but I've been shopping for Christmas gifts and all that stuff. So here we go. ~~Eduardo's POV~ I was looking into the night sky it has been a long day. The girl I had once had a crush on was pregnant with a navys captain's baby. "*sigh*" if only I had told her my feelings before if only I... Ugh! Why Am I thinking this? She's happy at lest I think. "*crying*" I heard someone crying. "Ah who's crying?!" I got mad and when I turned the corner I... "Juliette?" I whispered walking up behind her. She must have not heard me but I kept quiet to listen in on why she is crying. "I hate you so much why can't you just go away?!" She said throwing something in the ocean. "Woah! Juliette what's wrong?!" I noticed she was throwing a piece of paper in the ocean. "Why would you do that ya idiot?!" I asked taking the papers away from her and when she turned around to look at me she looked dead inside... "Is everything okay?" I asked looking at her I have never seen her this sad except when her sister died and her grandfather had a heart attack. "Um...Yea it's nothing...Just pregnant emotions." She said looking away that little... I stopped in midthought looking at her she just couldn't look up she looked in so much pain. I looked at her throat there was choke marks. "Juliette where did you get that?" "Um...No where..." She said covering her neck with a scarf. "Tell me did he do this to you?!" I said angrily. "Its fine sometimes I say stuff that I shouldn't." She said giggling weakly. "Juliette what has he done to you?" I said touching her cheek. "He hasn't done a thing so don't be blaming him." She said madly turning away so I can't touch her. "What has happened to you, you used to be so kind and loving and know-" "And know what since I've moved on you've think I've changed? Huh is that it? Look you were supposed to be their for me but you just left me when I need you most." She said angrily. "What are you talking about?" I asked her what does she mean? "Look I can't tell you he'll find out and then I'll I'll- never mind just forget it" I was so close to just hug her when. Bang! It was the navy shooting at us. "Shit! Juliette get to safety!" I screamed letting her run into her room. ~Juliette's POV~ I was terrified of my future husband, he knows the baby isn't his at lest I think he does I mean he calls me a slut. I was terrified to tell Eduardo that it's his baby, I pretty sure he would deny it. Suddenly I felt a rag get placed on my mouth and I tried not to inhale but it was to late I started seeing black but before I passed out I saw who was holding the rag it was my future husband. When I came to I was tied back to back with the Sirius crew we all had tape on our mouths so we couldn't talk. "Mhhhphf!" I tried to say help! And I struggled. I suddenly remembered my high heels have a knife in it. "I managed to kick the shoe into knife mode carefully cutting my ropes around my arms and the ropes that have tied everyone up. I ripped off the tape off my mouth. "Ow!" I gasped but then I noticed everyone expect me had been tied to a chair. (How nice leaving the pregnant girl standing) they where also doubled tied. I ripped the tape off of Morgan's mouth. "Ow! What the hell girl?!" He asked I smiled. "There now you can talk and we got rid of that pedo stach." I smirked. I untied everyone and let them remove the tape from there mouth separately because the pedo stach Morgan had really creeper me out. We all went to the door. "Its locked." Thomas said jiggling the doorknob. "No shit Sherlock?!" Russel said angrily "Of course they would lock it they don't want us escaping!" "C'mon let try to bust down the door." Morgan said and everyone but me tried to kick down the door. "Damn it why isn't it working?!" Everyone said madly. "Can I try something?" I asked. "Fine but I don't think-" Nathan was cut off by me kicking the door down. "Hm..." I said looking around. "What are you looking for?" Thomas asked me. "I'm looking for the that was easy button." I said. Everyone laughed. "It's so good to have you back Juliette." Morgan said smiling. "C'mon we need to leave now. Knowing my fiancèe he shouldn't have left the that far from the Sirius." I said while running when we got to the deck we saw that my fiancèe was yelling at someone. "C'mon he's distracted we should be able to away." I whispered. "Okay." We all ran to the other boats on the ship and took off to the Sirius. As we left I noticed the baby was kicking. "Oh my God!" I said jumping up. "What's wrong?" Everyone asked. "Oh thank God he's kicking he's okay my baby's okay." I said crying. "Did you think something happened to him?" Christopher asked. "I-I can't tell you..." I said looking down sadly. "I-I'm sorry..." I said crying. We got back to the ship. Everyone looked at me and saw I was terrified. "Miss Juliette please tell us something." Thomas asked. "He-he beats me. He-he said he would kill my baby my son!" I said crying. "Juliette that bastard!" Eduardo screamed. "Eduardo please don't..." I said weakly. "I'll be fine. He just knows something..." I said worried. "What do you mean?" They all asked. "Never mind I'm going to bed" I said walking away when I fainted. "Juliette!" Eduardo screamed catching me in his arms. ~End of story 3~ Hope you like sorry about not writing in a while I missed writing so tomorrow I'll try to make as many as I can. Next story Eduardo's POV thanks for reading kk bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Eduardo's POV~ Juliette suddenly fainted just in time I caught her. "Juliette!" I screamed I was panicking she was passed out in my arms. "Doc what just happened?" I asked Christopher. "I-I don't know!" He was panicking. When suddenly. "Hmm? Ugh!" Juliette came to. "Juliette!" I said looking at her. "Hmm? What happened?" She asked seeing she was in my arms. "You fainted." I said worried. "Oh sorry about that, that happens sometimes. Don't worry about that or me okay?" She said standing up but she suddenly started to fall to her knees I caught her again. "Juliette?" I asked looking at her face she looked in fear. "The baby there's something wrong with the baby!" She said crying. "What do you mean?!" Everyone asked worried. "L-Leonardo poisoned me with something I think he was trying to hurt the baby!" She said crying. We rushed her to the medical room and sure enough the baby had been hurt. "Wait you're dating Leonardo from the navy?" I asked her she nodded weakly. "I-I..." She couldn't finish talking because she kept crying. "It's gonna be okay Juliette it's gonna be okay" I said rubbing her back as she cried on my shoulder. Later that night. I was worried about Juliette so I asked if I could have her sleep in my room so I could protect her of course knowing how she acts she would've said no but I somehow managed to get her to stay in my room. "Okay you sleep on the bed I'll take the couch." I said looking at Juliette. "No it's okay I can't take your bed I'll take the couch or even the floor I feel bad it's your room so you shouldn't have me sleeping on your bed." "Just take the bed!" I said madly. "E-Eduardo?" She said looking scared. "Oh Juliette I didn't mean to yell." "No it's not that the baby's father isn't Leonardo and Leonardo I'm not quiet to sure if he knows it or not. But I wanted to let you know so that way if he comes after me you'll know why..." She said looking sadly at me. What a minute how long ago did we ye know get busy? (;D) It's she three month along oh God does that mean the baby's mine?! "Hey Juliette do you remember when we ya know?" I asked her. She must have remembered hee face got flushed bright red. "Um...Yea why?" "Well didn't we do it just three months ago?" I asked her. "Yah why?" She asked. "Well could it be possible that I'm your baby's father?" I asked she instantly started laughing hysterically. "I don't know what you're talking about." I caught her in the middle of her lie. "It's mine isn't it?" I asked her she just looked away. "N-No the baby's isn't yours." She is such a little lying little... "Fine it's yours you happy!" She screamed at me in tears. "I'm leaving!" She said storming out of the room but I caught her arm. "Juliette why didn't you tell me early?" "Look Eduardo I'm engaged now and I'm pregnant I don't think you'd want anything to do with me and my baby-" "Our baby!" I screamed at her. "Look I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to do with us. And you need to live your life and forget about me and the baby." She said. "But I want to be there for you." "Look Eduardo I loved you but know I have to think of my child's future. You can be in his life but just not that much. I'm sorry but I have to leave." She said kissing my cheek and walking away. "Juliette I love you!" I screamed after her when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't make this any more harder than it has to be Eduardo just let it go let us go. For your sake forget about us!" She screamed running to her room crying. How in the world am I supposed to forget about her when she's on the ship. The next day I came out of my room and saw Juliette talking to Morgan. "Okay Juliette is that really what you want?" "Yes I'm sure of it besides I don't want the navy coming after you." "Okay I'll tell Eduardo when he wakes up." Tell me what?" "Oh perfect timing. So we need to take her back to land." "No!" I said madly. "Eduardo I don't think you understand that is an order!" "No! Did she even tell you who the baby's father really is? Huh?" I asked madly. Juliette started crying and ran into the mess hall. "Yes she told me and she said that the only reason she's leaving is because-" "Because what?! Huh? She doesn't want him to become a little version of me?!" "You know what I was trying to talk her out of leaving but know I kinda am glad for her." I never had been so pissed in my life I was ready to hit Morgan when Juliette screamed. "Juliette!" We both said at the same time. "Shit!" She screamed. There was blood coming out of her leg. "What happened?!" Morgan asked panicking. "Oh um... I broke my picture frame and a piece of glass cut me it's no big deal." "No big deal look at how much you're bleeding!" I said madly. "I-I'm sorry!" She said crying. "Here Juliette." Morgan said picking her up carrying her to the medical room. "Okay Juliette let's check on your baby real quick." Christopher said smiling. She had her leg bandaged up and everyone was worried about her baby. "Okay he's fine. You need to get on land and take it easy because if you don't you could seriously hurt yourself and your baby." "Okay Christopher." She said softly. Out of no where I started crying so I left the room. I just saw my son for the first time and now I have to let him go away from me. "Eduardo?" It was Juliette calling me. "Oh hey Juliette." I said sadly. She sat down in front of me. "Eduardo I'm really sorry about everything I wish I could have told you earlier. Here." She held out a piece of paper to me. "What's this?" "It's a sonogram photo I'll keep you updated about the baby when I'm off the ship okay?" "Can I go with you?" I asked weakly. "I'm sorry to say this but I can't bring you with me you're really important here." "Okay. So you'll keep me updated?" "Yeah it's a promise okay?" "Okay." The next day Juliette left. She sent me mail every month about the baby and what's been happening. ~two years later~ It has been two years since she left. Our little boy is about 1 year old but he is trying to walk already. Juliette sends me pictures of our little baby. She's gonna get married soon but I don't want her to get married to Leonardo I wish she would marry me. She told me she was getting married after our sons second birthday. We are sailing to Beautopia to go see Juliette. ~End of story 4~ okay so why is Eduardo so emotional is he on his man period? (Lol) okay so I wanted to have a long story and this is what I came up with next story meet Juliette's baby. Thanks for reading. Kk bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

~Eduardo's POV~ We finally reached Beautopia and it look amazing there. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Thomas exclaimed. "Hey isn't that Juliette?" Russel said pointing to a magazine. "Yea it is. She has done pretty well here huh?" Morgan said smiling looking at the magazine. We decided to go look at all the stuff while we waited for Juliette to come get us. "What's this?" Nathan said pointing to a crown shaped rainbow chocolate I believe. "I think it's a candy." I said. "Hm it looks good." Russel said. "Hey Morgan!" We heard a female voice call out to Morgan but it wasn't Juliette a was a girl who sort of looked like Juliette but much older. "Ah is this Sara?" He smiled looking at the girl. "Yeah it's so nice to see you and I see you brought your crew that's great. Juliette and Edward have been dying to see you guys." "Who's Edward?" We all asked. "He's Juliette's son silly. C'mon he's having a play date with my little Lilly so they should be quiet by the time we get there." She said smiling. "C'mon the car is waiting." She said and when we got to the car it was just some car it was a limo. "Woah!" Everyone said. "Well c'mon she not gonna wait all day ya know." We all got in the limo and it was beautiful and they gave us some wine so ya know it's all good. "Wow! A castle!" Russel said. "It looks even better on the inside you should see your guest rooms." She exclaimed. When we got into the castle it look amazing. "Wow!" "Cool huh?" "It's breath taking in here." Everyone said. "Would you like to see Juliette?" "Sure!" Everyone exclaimed. "She must have Edward he should have been playing in the sand box." When we got to the room there was white curtains flowing back and forth with wind going everywhere. We heard giggling. "Ready Edward?" "Yes mama!" "Okay one two three!" "Weee!" We saw a little bit get tossed up in the air. "Hey Juliette you have some guests!" "Oh hi everyone." She said sitting up. "Close these Windows it's freezing in here." "No it's not freezing." She said smiling. "Hey guys it's been a while." She said walking over to us giving all of us a hug. She looked beautiful. "You look so pretty Miss Juliette!" Thomas said. "Aw Thomas you're so sweet. Edward you okay?" "Yes mama." "Well then why are you hiding these are good people not bad people." "..." "*sigh*" she suddenly kneeled down and kissed someone's cheek. "Its okay. C'mon let's say hi to these people okay?" "Yes mama." "Everyone I'd like you to meet Edward he's my son." "H-Hi..." "Yo." "Hi!" "Wassup" everyone said hi but when it came to me all I said was. "Hey..." awkwardly. "This is Morgan." Juliette said walking towards Morgan with Edward on her hip. "Hewwo Mowgan." "Hi Edward it's nice to meet you." "This is Nathan." "Hewwo Nawhan." "Hey kid." "This is Russel." "Hewwo Wussel." "Its Russel." "Hi Wussel." "Russel!" "Wussel!" "Haha Russel give him a break he's just a little kid." Juliette said smiling. "Okay so this is Christopher." "Hewwo Chwistopher." "Hey little guy." "This is Thomas." "Hewwo Thomwas." "Hi Edward you're so cute!" "Hey I no wute!" "Awww!" Thomas said smiling. "Rrrrr!" Edward said. "Haha he's mad." Morgan chuckled. "Anways last but not lest this is Eduardo." "Hewwo Edwardo." "Hey..." "Mama I huwgry!" "Okay Okay you want a snack?" "Yes pwease!" "Okay c'mon." He woddled after Juliette and every time he fell Juliette would stop and place him next to her and walk him hand and hand. ~Juliette's POV~ I just feed Edward some food. He fell asleep after he finished eating. I carried him on my shoulder back to the others. "I'm gonna go put him in his crib okay?" I whispered and everyone nodded. I places him in his crib and walked back into the room. "Sorry about all that he's usually so calm he must have been nervous." I said smiling. "You guys want something to drink?" "Yea some booze!" Morgan said. "Okay." I went in the kitchen and came back with booze and some glasses. "You have booze here?" "Yeah I need as much as I can get." Suddenly Leonardo walked in the room. "Hey Leonardo care to join us?" "Yea sure." He sat down next to me and drank his booze like a shot and then stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to go make dinner is ready." He said leaving the room. Later that night the kids went out to go watch a movie so it was just the Sirius crew Leonardo and me. "So how's everything going on the Sirius?" "Good it's kinda boring since you're not on the Sirius anymore." Morgan said smiling. "Sir you have a call from-" "I'll take it in the other room. Sorry work." "Yeah I know "work"." I sighed. "Everything okay?" "Yeah everything's just fine." I said downing the wine that was in front of me. "I'm gonna go have a smoke if you'll excuse me." I said standing up grabbing a cigarette and a match and leaving. "Juliette you okay?" Everyone followed me. "Um yeah sorry about that." I said smoking. "Tell us what's wrong." "He's just on the phone with God knows who from God knows where. When I was in labor he was with his little bar slut doing God knows what. I was in labor for three days and he didn't visit me once." I sighed smoking more. "When the doctor told me I had my baby I cried and cried. It sucks that no one was there for me." I sighed. "Sorry about that. I'm gonna go call my sister and see how the kids are doing." "Okay." I left the balcony and called my sister. "Okay thanks bye." I was told by my sister that she should be home in a little. "Juliette there you are." "Oh Eduardo what's wrong?" "You look sad that's what's wrong." "Its nothing I'm fine. Anyways enjoy your room-" "Wait Juliette can you let me see my son?" "Sure." We talked as we waited for Edward. "Mama!" Edward screamed woddling to me. "Hey baby boy. Eduardo wants to see you okay?" "Okay mama!" He woddled over to Eduardo. ~Eduardo's POV~ Edward woddled over to me. I looked at his eyes and they were sort of like mine but instead of one brown and one grey it was one blue like Juliette's eyes and one brown like my eyes. His air was just like mine he looked like a mini me. I started crying. This is my son. "Daddy okay?" "Edward!" Juliette squealed. "What mama he wook like a daddy!" "Oh Edward." She cried Edward broke free from my arms and walked over to Juliette she knelt down. "Mama don't cwy!" He said wiping her tears away. "Baby boy, give man hug!" She said smiling. They hugged it touched my heart. ~End of story 5~


	6. Chapter 6

~Juliette's POV~ I was hugging Edward as Eduardo smiled and watched us hug. "Juliette!" Leonardo was suddenly right next to me. "Oh hi Leonardo." I said softly rubbing Edward's back as he fell asleep. "Julitte you're coming with me!" Leonardo said dragging me by my arm. "Stop!" I screamed as Edward woke up. "Mama!" He said trying to chase after me but I told Eduardo to stop him. Leonardo locked the door after he dragged me to my room. He hit me as soon as he locked the door. "Ow!" I screamed and he hit me again. I fell over crying. I was suddenly held up against the fridge in my room so I grabbed the closest thing I could get a broom and I hit him with it. He realised me from his grip rubbing his head so I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough he grabbed my leg and when I looked up I saw him holding the broom in his hands he started beating me with it. ~Eduardo's POV~ Juliette got pulled away by Leonard. I had to watch Edward and as soon as we got in his room he started crying for Juliette. "I want my mama!" He screamed crying. "You're mom is fine just calm down." I said picking him up and placing him on his bed. "B-But mama is huwt!" "What so you mean mama is hurt?" "The bad man huwts mama." "He what?!" "He huwts mama!" "Okay Okay calm down Edward." "Edawdo will you protect me and mama?" "Yes I'll protect you and your mom as much as I can." "Thank you!" He said hugging me. ~the next morning~ We went shopping for food and some personal stuff. Edward came with us he wanted to buy some stuff for Juliette and she wanted us to spend more time together. "Wow that's so pwetty!" Edward said smiling looking at a picture of Juliette in a beautiful ocean blue princess dress. "You're mom really looks pretty." I said smiling looking at Edward who was in aw from seeing his mom in a magazine. We bought our food and Edward bought a hair pin for Juliette and I bought him a toy gun for his birthday. When we got back to the castle we put the bags the table and I ran upstairs to get Juliette I was very excited to show Juliette the gift I bought for her. [He secretly bought her a necklace] "Juliette we got you some stuff-" I stopped talking when I opened her door and saw Juliette sitting there applying makeup to her bruised face and her split lip. I was in shock and I ran my fingers through my hair pacing back and forth as Juliette kept applying makeup on her bruised face. "Juliette did he do this to you?!" "No I just um...feel down the stairs." "Oh yeah then why are you wearing a turtle neck sweater?" "I got cold Eduardo. If you're going to do this please leave." "Really Juliette please-" "What show you my bruises huh would that make you feel better?!" "No Juliette just please talk to me." "Why so you can hear about poor weak defenseless juliette?! Huh would that make you feel better?!" "Juliette what happened to you used to be so sweet." She sighed and turned around away from her makeup and pulled down her turtle neck sweater and it reavled choke marks. "He pulled me into the room and locked the door then he started hitting me, he started choking me after I started bleeding from my lip, he held my up against the fridge by my neck, I grabbed the closest thing and fought back it was a broom, I hit him a few times until he let me go I ran to the bathroom the one with the lock but he caught me by my ankle and when I looked up he had the broom." She said looking in pain. "I fought back Eduardo I fought back." She said smiling faintly, I hugged her tightly and she groaned in pain. I looked puzzled. She sighed and turned around and showed me the bruises on her back I instantly felt sick and placed a hand up to my mouth I was shocked and ready to kill someone. ~later that night~ we took Juliette to the hospital later that night she slept happily in her hospital bed she looked like a Angel sleeping I kissed her cheek gently. Edward ran into the room crying, Juliette smiled and she kissed his cheek telling him that she would be fine. "Mama pwease stay away from that bad man!" "Sweetie mama can't keep that promise you know that mama is gonna get married to him." "But mama pwease stay away from him! Why can't you mawwy Eduardo?" "Edward!" She squealed. I chuckled. ~End of story 6~ Hope you liked kk bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry about not adding chapters but I'll try to post them as much as I can so let's begin a few months after the hospital thing Juliette and Eduardo's son's birthday party. ~Eduardo's POV~ I was smiling as I looked at Edward run around and play with the other kids when I heard a crash it came from the kitchen everyone stopped what they were doing to look over that way. "I'll go check." I said calmly. Juliette is so clumsy she probably dropped something. But when I got to the kitchen I saw Juliette on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth holding a hand above her face while Leonardo stood there looking ready to hit her. "What the hell did I tell you idiot?! I told you not to accuse me of anything!" He Saud ready to punch her when I shoved him away from Juliette. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I said raising a fist to hit him when Juliette screamed stop! So I did as she said and dropped my fist. "Eduardo it's okay I'm fine...I'll go check on Edward..." She said leaving the room. After she left the room Leonardo chuckled. "She's in denial she knows I don't love her yet she still wants to marry me haha" he laughed I was ready to punch him when Juliette came back into the room. "Its time to cut the cake and Edward wants you there Eduardo." "Okay I'll be there." I got up and left the kitchen. We sang happy birthday and let Edward blow out the candles and cut the cake. I gave Edward his gift and he was so excited. "Wow! A toy gun thawk you Ewuarwo" he said hugging me. "No problem." I said smiling hugging him back. The next day Juliette was supposed to get married to Leonardo and I was depressed. "C'mon Eduardo you have to go to the wedding." Thomas sais trying to push me out of the room. "I'm not going!" I said angrily. "Well if you go maybe you can stop the wedding." Nathan said. "Yeah you're right. But she'll never listen to me." "Maybe she will you have to try." Thomas said smiling. "Eduardo, Juliette is head over heels in love with you she's only doing this because she thinks you moved on and wants you to be happy. I don't want her marrying some asshole who hits her and I know her father wouldn't want his pirate daughter marrying someone from the navy. Now let's stop a wedding!" Morgan said smiling. "Captin'" I smiled. "Yeah let's go!" So we all go in are tuxedos and went to the wedding. We got there just in time Juliette was half way down the isle. She looked amazing in her wedding dress I instantly stood up and Screamed. "Stop!" Everyone turned around and looked at me. "Look Juliette you can't get married to him he beats you and he doesn't love you I love you with all my heart and I would never hurt you I promise and I'll do anything I can to help you. Please give me a shot." I said nervously looking at her. She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Of course I'll give you a shot. You don't know how long I waited." She said smiling when Leonardo pulled out a gun. "Well if I can't have her no one can." He said shooting his gun. Juliette instantly clung on to me for dear life when she closed her eyes and fell a little but I caught her just in time. "Juliette!" I said shaking her. "Mommy!" Edward said running up to Juliette in tears. "Mommy pwease dow't die!" He said crying. Juliette touched his cheek gently. "Sweetie mama is fine just relax." She said before closing her eyes and passing out. "Juliette!" I screamed placing her down on ground lightly and checking her pulse. "Doc she has no pulse!" I screamed for Christopher he gave her CPR for a while until. "She's breathing but we need to take her to a hospital now!" So we rushed over to the car but the car wouldn't start. "God damit!" I said. "If we take her back to the ship I can perform surgery there." "Wait who's gonna watch Edward?" Thomas asked. "I'll watch him just take her to the ship and hurry!" I said rushing over to Edward who was crying. "Edward you alright?" "N-No mama gonna die and its all my fault!" "Edward it's not your fault and your mom isn't gonna die she'll be fine I promise." "Weally?" "Yes really c'mon let's go to the Sirius and I'll let you play okay?" "Okay!" He said waddling to the ship with me. Leonardo got arrested at the wedding after we left. Kind of a good thing huh? He gets arrested and we don't sort of weird. When we got back to the ship everyone was worried about Juliette. "How is she?" "Doc said that she should be fine if the surgery is done right." Nathan said. "Is my mama gonna be okay Uncle Mowgan?" Edward asked looking up at Morgan with eyes full of hope. "Knowing your mom she'll be fine okay but don't hug her to tightly for a while okay?" "Yes Uncle Mowgan" he said looking down sadly. "Hey you want some candy?" Nathan asked. "No twank you Natwan mama said cawdy is bad for me." "Okay how about a Apple?" "Yes pwease!" "Okay c'mon" Nathan said leading Edward to the kitchen. "*sigh* I can't believe evShe everything that is happening." "Yeah I know but your kid is pretty tuff so he should be fine." "He was blaming himself for Juliette getting shot." "What? Poor kid." Russel said frowning. "Hey guys she's awake." Thomas said smiling. "Can I see her?" I asked worried. "Yeah c'mon." Thomas said leading me to the medical room. And there she was my beautiful Juliette lying on the bed smiling. "Hey..." She said faintly. "Hi how are you feeling?" "A little sore but other than that I'm fine." She smiled. "Thank God you're alright." I said running my fingers through her hair, she rubbed her cheek against my hand. "I'm better now Eduardo. Now that you're here." She smiled. "Hey guys, can you give us a moment?" I asked they all left smiling. "What's wrong Eduardo?" She asked worried. "Its nothing bad. I wanted to know if you'll marry me?" She was shocked. "E-Eduardo a-are you sure you want to marry some imperfect girl like me?" "Yes I want to marry you. You might not be perfect but that's why I love you." "Aw Eduardo..." She started crying. "Yes I'll marry you." She said hugging me. "Okay we'll get married as soon as you get better okay?" "Yes of course I'm so happy!" She said smiling when the door opened and standing there was Edward smiling brightly. "Yay! Mama's gonna get mawwied to a good guy!" He said jumping up and down. We laughed but hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy right now." Juliette whispered smiling. I chuckled and smiled knowing that this was a start of my new happy life either on or off the Sirius I couldn't be happier. ~End of Eduardo's story~ so what did you think please tell me and what character should I do next or should I do a sequel of either Morgan or Eduardo? Tell me what character or who's sequel you want first. Or vote on a poll I probably made after this so vote now. Okay till next time kk bye :)


	8. Sequel part 1

~Juliette's POV~ Its has been a few months since I got engaged to Eduardo and I couldn't be happier. Eduardo spent as much time as he could with me and Edward it was very sweet. "Hey." Eduardo said kissing my cheek. "Hi." I smiled hugging him. "How is your bullet wound?" "It's almost gone thank God for that." "It's more like thank Christopher." He chuckled. "Mama & Daddy!" Edward screamed running up to us hugging us with all his might. We laughed and hugged him back. "How are you doing baby boy?" "I no baby!" He said angrily, I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah I know you're a big boy I just miss my baby." I said hugging him tightly. "Caw't bweathe!" He said. Eduardo chuckled and took him out of my arms into his and smiled at Edward. "What did you do today little one?" He asked Edward. "I hewped Uncle Nawhan with the appwes." He said smiling. "Wow do your arms hurt?" I asked looking worried at Edward. "Mama I fiwe!" Edward said jumping down from Eduardo's arms running to me but he fell. "Here ready one two three!" I said picking him up and placing him on my hip. "Thawks mama." "No problem ba- I mean my big boy." Edward smiled brightly at me and Eduardo chuckled and walked up to us and gave me a kiss on my cheek I giggled. "Ew!" Edward said looking at Eduardo kiss my cheek. We suddenly laughed. I smiled looking at my family. ~later that night~ I was lying on the bed reading a book when Eduardo chuckled. "What are you laughing about?" I said putting my book down looking at him. "Oh it's just that you're reading a book are you feeling okay?" He asked touching my forehead with the Palm of him head. "I'm fine and what I can't read now?" "It's not that it's usually you'll either be asleep or in Edward's room playing with him. It's weird that you're in here right now." "Should I leave the room then?" "No it's fine it's just I haven't held you in a while so it's perfect right now." "Wha-?!" He suddenly held me from behind and kissed my neck. "E-Eduardo please stop it!" I said trying to shove him away from me but he held me by my waist tighter. "Stop it!" I said trying to make him let me go. He kept kissing me and it started to tickle so I giggled. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me. "Cause it tickles." "Oh really?" He said tickling me. "Stop it!" I laughed. He held my hands above my head as he tickled me and somehow he ended up on top of me. I was laughing so hard as he tickled me but he suddenly stop tickling me and I was still laughing when he suddenly kissed me. "E-Eduardo?!" I asked blushing he kiss shocked me. "Sh..." He said placing his finger to my lips. "Be quiet." I was confused as he suddenly started kissing me again and I moan a little and he pulled away chuckling. "I told you be quiet or do I have to kiss you while we do it to make you quiet?" I blushed instantly. "W-What?!" "Yeah what else would we do on this bed?" He said laughing I blushed. Somehow that night he won and I surrender to his kisses. The next morning I woke up to a warm feeling on my forehead I slowly opened my eyes and saw Eduardo smiling at me. "Morning." He said smiling. I sat up slowly and yawned. "Morning..." I said rubbing my eyes. He kissed my forehead as I yawned again. "Maybe I kept you up to long last night huh?" He said chuckling and I suddenly blushed remembering what had happened last night. "Oh so you remember?" He said chuckling. I blushed more. "Oh you big bully!" I said hitting him with a pillow. He laughed "Oh is that the way you treat your fiancèe huh?" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. I laughed and hurried my head into his chest. "I only treat you like this because your a bully!" I said jokingly he chuckled. "Your so sassy!" He said hugging me, I giggled when I remembered I had to go get Edward up. "Shit!" I said getting Eduardo's arms away from me. "What's wrong?" "I need to get Edward up." I said rushing to get ready pulling on my boots. "Woah calm down!" Eduardo said trying to get me to relax. "Look if I don't get him up he'll be cranky later." "Okay fine." He said walking to the bathroom with clothes in his hands. I walked over to Edward's room which is my old room and woke him up. "C'mon sweetie it's gonna be time for break fast." He kept putting his clothes on as fast as he could. "C'mon let's get to the mess hall okay?" "Okay!" He said running as fast as he could in front of me. As soon as we got there I picked Edward and placed him on the high chair next to mine. "Edward you stay here and be good I'm gonna go see if Nathan and Thomas need any help okay?" "Yes mama." He said smiling as I kissed his cheek. Morgan laughed at us. "Haha Juliette I thought you weren't motherly but I guess I was wrong." "Haha Morgan." I said rolling my eyes. I walked over to Morgan and talked quietly enough so that way only Morgan can hear me. "Morgan can you watch Edward while I got to the kitchen?" "Yes of course." He said smiling. I walked to the kitchen and helped them with break fast. When I carried the plates to the table Eduardo was playing with Edward and Russel, Morgan, and Christopher were all waiting for food. I placed the plates down on the table and took my seat in between Eduardo and Edward. Edward was being as careful as he could when he ate is food. "So when are you two gonna have another baby?" Russel asked us while he ate. I started choking on food. "Woah you can't ask something like that to Juliette while she eats." Morgan said chuckling while Eduardo started patting my back. "*cough* *cough* Why would you ask that?" I said coughing. "What just wondering." Russel said eating more food. "I don't think it would be a good idea to have another child." I said sipping water. Everyone including Eduardo looked shocked. "What?" I asked confused. "Well usually the woman wants hundreds of kids but I guess you're different." Christopher said chuckling. "Hey Eduardo can I have Juliette as a wife?" Morgan asked. "Since you won't marry for a while." He joked with Eduardo. Eduardo looked mad. "Eduardo? You okay?" I asked touching his shoulder lightly. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go out." He said leaving the mess hall. I sighed. "Wow we got him mad." Russel said. "He should be fine I'll go check up on him in a little." I said picking up all the plates putting them in the sink. "Uppy Uppy!" Edward said smiling. "Ready one two three!" I said picking him up spinning him around. He laughed. "Okay let's go check on daddy okay?" "Okay!" We left the mess hall and walked onto the port looking for Eduardo. "Daddy?!" Edward screamed looking around for Eduardo. "Daddy!" Edward screamed running up to Eduardo. "Hey Edward." "Eduardo we were worried." I said walking up to him smiling. "Yeah sorry about that." He said frowning. "Hey Edward can you go see if Nathan need any help?" "Okay!" Edward woddled back to the kitchen. "What's up with you Eduardo?" "Look Juliette we need to talk." "Sure about what?" "Look this might sound pretty girly but I want another baby." "What?!" I said loudly. "I thought you didn't want to have a baby?" "No I want another baby. So that way Edward can have a brother or sister." He smiled. "Well I guess so." I smiled. "But I don't want to be pregnant until I am fully recovered from the bullet wound okay?" "Yeah of course but we need to practice first." He told me grabbing my hand and taking me to our room. I laughed as he pulled me away. Let's just say we practiced for a while. ~End of part one of the sequel~ hope you it kk bye :)


	9. Sequel part 2

~Eduardo's POV~ After me and Juliette did some practicing on making a baby she took a shower and went to go get Edward while I got ready. I was walking to go get some clothes when I saw a picture of me and Juliette while she was pregnant I couldn't help but smile looking at her happy face with me. This woman is going to be my wife and she'll be carrying my child again. I thought smiling, I changed and waited for Juliette and Edward to come back to the room when suddenly Edward came running in the room in a smile. "Edward!" I said smiling hugging him. "Daddy!" He said smiling trying to hug me as tight as he could. Juliette chuckled "You two look so cute." She smiled. "Hey!" Me and Edward said at the same time. "We no cuwe!" Edward said angrily. We all laughed "Hey Juliette should we tell him?" I whispered in her ear, "No not yet maybe when it happens okay?" She said quietly, "okay..." We read books and played with Edward until it was 8:30pm "Edward you need to go to bed." "But I'm not tired." "Edward I'll sing you a song before you go to bed." She said, "Okay!" He said smiling. "Okay let's go to your ro-" "No! Sing it hewe!" "Um...Okay." She inhaled and opened her mouth slowly and started to sing. "Don't lie to me if you love me you would be here with me, you want me come find me make up your mind. Should I let you fall loose it all so maybe you'll remember yourself..." She kept singing call me when your sober until Edward feel asleep. "He's asleep..." She smiled. "Yeah he must be tired." I smiled rubbing his back. Juliette kissed his cheek and carefully picked him up and left the room and put him to bed. "*sigh* Today was along day..." She said smiling softly, "Yeah..." I said hugging her from behind. "Eduardo um...Can I ask you something personal?" "Yea sweetie what's up?" "Well um...I was wondering what of I can't have another baby?" She asked me with teary eyes. "What do you mean?" I was worried about her "Well I got a call from my doctor when I was going to go get Edward and he told me that if I tried to get pregnant again it would be highly unlikely for me to have a healthy baby or even carry a baby...I-I'm sorry..." She said with teary eyes. "C'mon here..." I stretched out my arms and she cried into my chest for a while "C'mon let's get some sleep we can try for a baby maybe tomorrow okay?" "*sniffle* *sniffle* O-Okay..." I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bed and layer down in bed with her in my arms as she looked ready to cry again "Honey everything is gonna be fine I promise okay. So don't get stressed out about this right now because it would only make it harder to have a baby so just relax." "O-Okay..." She said and smiled up at me. We feel asleep like that and when I woke up that night I saw Juliette holding the picture of me and her when she was pregnant with Edward she was crying. I gently touched her shoulder and she jumped a little. "Oh it's you, you scared me." She said wiping away her tears. "Sweetie why were you crying?" "Oh um...it's nothing I'm gonna go to back to bed sweetie." She said getting back into bed. "Sweetie please tell me what's wrong." "Its nothing just a little sad but I'll be fine." I hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Sweetie we'll have a baby soon okay?" "Okay..." She said sleepy. We feel asleep. In the morning Juliette was still sleeping in my arms and I chuckled. "Poor thing..." I said stroking her cheek, We'll have a baby soon. I thought to myself when she turned over on her side. "Mmm..." She said rubbing her eyes. "Morning." I smiled. "G'Morning." She smiled kissing me. "Woah someone's happy this morning." I chuckled. "What I can't kiss you in the morning?" "Well you haven't been kissing me morning in a while." "Well maybe I should start?" She giggled before putting her hand on her mouth. "Ugh!" She said before running to the bathroom puking. "Ew..." She said rinsing out her mouth with mouthwash. "You feeling okay?" "No not really." "Hmm...you don't have a fever do you think you might be?!" "Maybe..." She smiled rubbing her belly. Later that day we went to the dock and by bought a pregnancy test with her. ~End of story 2~ next time we'll find out if Juliette's pregnant or not. Okay till next time kk bye :)


	10. Sequel part 3

~Eduardo's POV~ I was thrilled to think that my soon to be wife was pregnant with my child again. We bought a pregnancy test ans went back to the ship but before she went in the bathroom she started crying, "What's wrong?" "W-What if I'm mot pregnant?" "I will still love you." "I know but I want to be pregnant..." "Come here." She ran into my eyes crying, "I-I-I'm sorry..." She said sobbing, "Its okay do you want to take the test?" "Yes I'll go take it..." She walked into the bathroom. ~Juliette's POV~ I went in the bathroom and took a pregnancy test. I waited for what seemed like ages even thought it was only two minutes, finally the test was ready for me to read. When I read it, it was "Postive..." I whispered under my breath and I started to cry "Okay I have to take the other one." "Hey Juliette you okay?" "Um...Yeah can you had my the other pregnancy test?" "Why?" "Well the other test came out one and a half lines so I want to know what it says sorry..." "Its okay here..." He said handing me the test and I looked awful when I turned back to the other test I saw my reflection and I looked awful... "Sweetie you okay?" "Um...Yeah just a little nervous..." "here..." He hugged me "Everything will be fine..." He whispered to me which made me cry even more. "Hey can you leave t-" "Okay just relax." He said smiling before closing the door. I took the other test and another decade went by when I waited well that's what it felt like even thought it was two minutes. I read the test results again and another Postive. "Positive Shit!" I only said shit but I just felt like falling to the floor crying. Instead I went in the shower and sobbed. ~ Eduardo's POV~ I was waiting for Juliette to tell me Postive or negative but it was a half of an hour later until I heard short sobs. I was pacing the room but stopped and kicked down the door to find Juliette crying in the shower. "Juliette? You okay?" I asked touching her arm, she must have got a negative I thought... "Baby it's okay we can try again later..." "Postive..." "What?" "It's Postive..." She said handing over the positive pregnancy test. "Why are you crying then?" "Well I'm afraid of not being able to carry a healthy child and I-I-I'm j-just s-scared..." "The brave Juliette Dian is afraid?" "I-I must sound s-s-stupid..." "Juliette your the pirate queen but yet your afraid of something the baby's gonna be fine... Trust me" "I-I'm sorry I can't believe you..." She said sobbing. Later that day after cheering Juliette up we went to the deck and told everyone the news "I'm pregnant" she said smiling. "Congrats you two!" Everyone said Edward looked confused and asked "What does pwegwant mean?" "It mean hopefully you'll have a brother or sister in a little..." "Yay!" He said hugging Juliette tightly. I smiled and thought of how happy I am... My pregnant fiancèe, my two years and one month son, and finally my unborn child. I smiled and kissed Juliette's baby bump smiling and she blushed and giggled and kissed my cheek. Later that day I was on deck with Juliette and I was playing with her belly. She giggled smiling. When suddenly the Rika was approaching the ship "Juliette get Edward and go to our room!" "Okay!" She said rushing to our room with Edward. ~ Juliette's POV~ I rushed to the room as fast as I could, when I got to the room I locked the door and hid with Edward in the closet. We were terrified of Alan and what he would do. We suddenly heard the door get busted down and standing there was Alan he rummaged around the room and looked for me and Edward. I held my breath and Edward did the same when Alan turned to the closet and looked at me. "Ah if it isn't Juliette." He said smirking. "What do you want?" I said making sure Edward was still hidden. "I just want to do this!" He said pulling a knife out and stabbing my stomach and I screamed and feel to the floor and whispered. "Edward stay still don't move." I was panicking when Eduardo came in the room and saw Edward hiding and me on the floor bleeding "You you!" He doesn't curse around Edward and I know it must have been hard when suddenly everything went black. ~Eduardo's POV~ "Juliette!" I screamed and I went ape shit on Alan, I kicked him off the ship and got doc. He took her in the medical room. I stayed with Edward to calm him down. ~ Juliette's POV~ I woke up in the medical room and I panicked. "Christopher is the baby okay?" I asked crying. He just shook his head and I felt myself die a little more inside. I cried and I wondered how Eduardo would take it even Edward was excited for the baby. ~ Eduardo's POV~ I was told I could go see Juliette so I ran to the medical room to find Juliette crying. "It was a girl..." She cried. "What do you mean w-" I stopped myself and realized that her small bump in her belly was gone "Juliette..." I whispered when Juliette sobbed and said "I-I-I k-k-killed o-our b-b-baby... I'm the worst mother ever..." She cried. I hugged her and told her "Alan killed her not you." I said stroking her hair. She stopped crying and wiped away her tears and said "I'll get revenge for her!" She was angry. A few weeks later we were at the dock "it's good to be home..." I smiled while Juliette looked sad. ~End of story 3~ Hope you liked Kk bye :)


	11. Sequel part 4

~Eduardo's POV~ Juliette looked sad when we arrived at my country but she suddenly fake smiled and turned towards Edward. "Edward this is were me and your daddy meet." She said smiling, "Weally?" "Yes really." I smiled putting a arm around Juliette's waist. "When should we tell him?" She whispered softly "You mean them?" I whispered back at her. Christopher was the only one who knew about our daughter's death. "We'll tell them at dinner..." I whispered to her and she sighed. "Hey what are you two whispering about?" Russel said loudly "They're probably whisper sweet nothings to each other." Thomas said giggling. Juliette shook her head and started to blush while Edward stood there confused. ~Later that night~ We all went to a restaurant at a dock to eat since Nathan didn't want to cook and me and Juliette wanted to tell them about our daughter. "You took my heart ans you held it in your mouth and with the word all my life came rushing out and every whisper every sigh eats away at this heart of mine but there is a hallow in me thought, so I put my faith in some say unknown I'm living on such sweet nothing..." Juliette's song came on as we walked in the restaurant she looked sad as it played. "You okay Juliette?" Morgan asked. "Um...Yeah I'm just not that hungry..." She said pushing the plate away from her. Everyone looked shocked except me and Christopher, "But Miss Juliette you need to eat for you and the baby." Thomas said worried but Juliette instantly looked like running away crying. "S-Should we tell them?" She asked ready to cry. "I'm afraid I won't be able to keep the secret anymore..." Christopher said looking at us worried "It's okay Doc we are ready to tell them." I said quietly "What are you talking about?!" Everyone asked Juliette sighed "Um...Eduardo can you tell them?" She said with tears in her eyes, "Alan killed our daughter..." I said angrily "Momma you oway?" "Yeah Momma is fine..." She said wiping away a tear I kissed her cheek and hugged her tight "It'll be okay." I said as she tried not to cry. No one said anything on the way back to the ship everyone just stayed quiet including Juliette and Edward. "So..." Nathan said "I'm sorry about your loss..." He said looking at me and Juliette, "I guess it's for the best...At least she's with her aunt now..." Juliette whispered and Morgan touched her shoulder gently. "It'll be okay I know you can get through this..." He said to Juliette making sure she was alright before turning to me "Eduardo, take it easy for a while make sure she's alright okay?" He whispered so she wouldn't hear us "Aye Captin." I said agreeing with him. ~Juliette's POV~ I knew Morgan and Eduardo were talking about me they always whisper when it's something about me. "Edward it's your bedtime." I said to Edward picking him up he was rubbing his eyes yawning. "I no tiwed Momma." He said yawning "Alright then I guess you don't need me to sing to you tonight then." I said looking at his face as he realized that I wouldn't sing to him until it was time for him to sleep. "Oway I sweepy!" He said smiling "Okay c'mon." I put him down and we walked over to Eduardo and Morgan. "Eduardo I'm gonna go put him to bed." "Okay..." He smiled and kneeled down to Edward and hugged him and messed up his hair. "Night buddy." "Night Daddy...Night unwel Mowgan..." He said sleeply. "Night Edward..." Morgan said waving at him smiling. I picked up Edward and carried him to his bedroom he was sleeping in my arms but when I closed the door he woke up and jumped out of my arms and rushed to get in his pajamas. "Ow!" He said trying to put the armhole of his shirt over his head. I chuckled and put the headhole over his head and put his arms through the armholes. "Better?" "Yes!" He said getting into bed and I tucked him in as he smiled at me How he looked like his dad. "You want me to sing?" "Yes!" "Okay what do you want me to sing?" "Love the way you lie!" "Okay" I inhaled and then started singing, "On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright then this thing turned out so evil don't know why I'm still surprised, even Angles have their shocked schemes but you take that to new extreme but you'll always be my hero even though you lost your mind..." I kept singing as I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. "I love you Edward." I whispered kissing his forehead and I turned to leave but I saw Eduardo standing in the door way smiling. "I thought you didn't like to sing." He smiled. "I don't like to sing in front of a bunch of people Edward it's fine because I only sing once a day." "That's 365 times a year." "Well if I have a cold I don't sing...So what did Morgan want?" "Oh it was nothing..." "Okay then if you say so..." I whispered walking out of the room closing the door quietly. A year went by and we have been traveling around ever since the accident and Edward has been acting and looking more and more like Eduardo everyday. We had to leave the Sirius because of the curse on the ship. "Dinner is ready!" I screamed outside so that way Edward and Eduardo would finally come inside. "Hi Momma!" Edward said running up to me, of course he was covered in dirt like normal. "C'mon Edward go get washed up and then sit down at the table." I smiled as he walked upstairs slowly complaining about having to take a shower. At the ends of his hair they were turning red like my rainbow dip dye hair, that's the only thing beside his one eye color that looked like my eyes was the only thing that you could tell he was my son with Eduardo or else you would think that Eduardo shrunk down into a three year old. "Hey Juliette." Speak of the devil standing there in front of me was Eduardo smiling at me. "Hey sweetie." I smiled walking over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing?" "I'm fine it'd kinda hard to forget about her but I know she's in a better place and she's with her daddy's parents." I smiled hugging him he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "So Juliette I was think about getting married..." "Oh...that..." I whispered "I want to get married soon I mean it'll be our sons fourth birthday next year and we are trying for another baby so it just feels right." "When do you want to get married?" "How about six months before Edward's birthday?" "Sounds good." I smiled. "Really? Well that was easier than I thought." He smiled hugging me from behind, "So what are we having for dinner?" "Cheeseburger pie." I smiled "Sounds good." He said sitting down at the table and Edward came downstairs smiling. "Okay I'm clean now." He smiled. I severed dinner and after we ate we played games and read books until Edward's bedtime. I sang Edward a song and put him to bed. Me and Eduardo were cuddling on the couch as we read a book together, out of nowhere Eduardo started kissing my neck. "E-Eduardo?" I turned around and looked at him, he started kissing me like crazy. "E-Eduardo!" I said panting, "Sorry you just looked so cute." He chuckled and picked me up running upstairs carrying me in his arms. "Eduardo put me down!" I said trying to get out of his arms as he ran into our bedroom. He put me down the bed and removed his eyepatch, "Eduardo why do you still wear that thing it's only me and your son in this house..." I sighed and he smiled at me "I just don't want our son to know about my blood." "But sweetie he's half your blood and half mine there's nothing to hide." I whispered "You just don't get it..." He sighed kissing my neck and I pushed him away, "Sweetie I'm not in the mood I'm sorry..." "It's fine besides maybe tomorrow you should have Edward stay with one of his friends." He said winking at me and I instantly blushed bright red getting his message and I hid underneath our blankets. He chuckled and cuddled me and we fell asleep. ~End of story 4~ Sorry for not making story's in a while I was being lazy anyways hope liked kk bye :)


	12. Sequel part 5

~Eduardo's POV~ I woke up to the sunshine in my face I really didn't want to get up. "Ugh..." I said getting up lazily but I remembered Juliette was in my arms. I chuckled and stroked her cheek, "She's so cute..." I smiled she still looks like the girl I fell in love with when we were younger. Even though we're 25 and we got engaged a year ago we are as weird as ever. "Mmmm..." Juliette said walking up slowly I just realized that I was kissing her, "Huh?!" She was so shocked it was so funny "Good morning." I said smirking at her, "Um...Morning..." She said blushing. "How did you sleep?" "Okay I guess anyways I'm gonna go get break fast ready." She got out of bed put on her robe and put on her slippers and left the room. I fell back asleep...~Eduardo's Nightmare~ I was walking on the Sirius with Juliette and Edward. "Hahaha..." Juliette was laughing and started rubbing her belly "I'm so happy!" Edward said smiling hugging us when suddenly bang bang! "Ahhhhh!" Juliette got shot ten times "Juliette!" I gave her CPR but nothing and again bang bang! This time Edward was shot ""Ow." He squealed he was bleeding really bad then I heard a voice "Choose who you will save either your fiancèe or your son just remember your going to have kids with this women and your son is your own flesh and blood make up your mind!" "Wait what about the baby?!" "It will be fine if you choose Edward and if you choose Juliette it will die! Mwahhaha!" "Eduardo please choose Edward please..." She said coughing up blood "No I won't choose I want my family!" I screamed when I saw my parents and Edward with Juliette standing in gost form "You could have done something earlier you could saved us." The said walking forwards, "You could have saved us daddy." Three children said walking forwards one looked older than the others it was a girl and then there was a young girl and boy. I reached out to touch them but they disappeared "No!" I was suddenly falling when I heard my name being called, "Eduardo Eduardo!" I woke up seeing my soon to be wife Juliette and Edward. "Honey you okay?" Juliette asked sitting down next to me, "Yeah daddy you okay?" "It was all a dream just an awful dream." "Eduardo?" Juliette said hugging me tightly with Edward. "I love you guys." I said hugging them both. ~Juliette's POV~ I had just cooked breakfast with Edward and we went to go surprise Eduardo with breakfast in bead. When we got in the room Eduardo was sleeping, but he was tossing and turning. "Mommy is daddy okay?" Edward asked worried "He must be having a bad dream c'mon let's try to wake him up." "Okay." We shook Eduardo saying his name when he finally woke up. "Honey you okay?" I asked sitting down next to him, "Yeah daddy you okay?" "It was all a dream just an awful dream." "Eduardo?" I asked hugging him tightly with Edward we didn't know what he was scared of but we wanted to help. "I love you guys." He said hugging us, "Eduardo me and Edward brought you breakfast." I said smiling picking up the plate of food handing it over to Eduardo, "Thanks." He said smiling kissing my and Edward's foreheads. After we all ate together Edward had a play date and sleepover so we got his bag ready and took him over to his friends house. After that we went shopping for some food and what not. "Hey Juliette why don't you wear this about me?" He said holding up a see through laced lingerie. "Hello no!" I said giggling pushing him playfully "Well I'm buying it for you so you have to wear it." He said walking to the cashier I tried to stop him but he wouldn't let me stop him. When we got home I started making some sugar cookies for when Edward comes home tomorrow when Eduardo took the icing from me. "Hey!" I screamed "Give it back!" I said trying to get the icing from him but he just held the icing up in the air "Nope!" He said smirking "I told you last night that we were gonna try for a baby!" He said putting the icing down on the counter, I instantly went back to the kitchen when he embarrassed me from behind. "No cookies until we try for a baby!" "But I have to finish making the cookies!" "No!" He said picking me up carrying me to the bedroom. "Put me down!" I screamed. "No!" He said pushing me down on the bed, "How about we make a deal?" "Okay what's the deal?" "If you let me make the cookies then I'll wear the thing you bought me today when I make the cookies." "Fine...but you have to put it on in front of me so I'll know you weren't lying." "Wha-?! That's way to embarrassing." "Well you said so or do I have to make you?" "Stop it." I said as he stripped me down, and suddenly he removed his clothes and slowly put his member inside of me, "Oh!" I moaned "Mmm..." He groaned and started thrusting harder. "Oh Eduardo!" I moaned clawing his back "I thought you didn't want to so..." He started pulling out of me slowly but I made him go back inside me "Don't stop!" I said blushing "Hahha okay!" He thrusted faster harder I kept moaning. Let's just say I never got to finish baking... ;) ~End story 5~ Okay so I wanted to tell y'all that the next story after I get done with this sequel story it will be Morgan's Sequel, so next time in this sequel it's gonna be they're wedding and let's just say it's gonna be very dirty ;) Kk till next time kk bye:)


	13. Sequel part 6

Okay so let's skip a few months forwards in the story at the time of the wedding :) Leggo ~Eduardo's POV~ I was putting my bowtie on when I heard a knock at my door so I opened it and standing there was my old crew from the Sirius "Guys? Why are you here I thought you were all busy." "Well a little birdy told us you and Juliette were getting married so we decided to come here." Russel said smiling, "Who told you that we are getting married?" I thought it was Juliette she must have wanted them here, "Well it was Edward he said that his mommy and his daddy wanted us here." Morgan smiled, "Edward did you really do this?" "Well mama was saying about how much she misses them and you looked sad without them so I used the whistle Uncle Thomas gave me so..." He said looking down sadly, "Hey can you go check on your mom to tell us how she looks?"I asked him he smiled and left the room. A few minutes later he came back smiling "Momma looks beautiful!" He said smiling "She told me to hug you daddy." He smiled hugging me, "Hey I'm gonna go see Juliette okay?" Morgan asked me. "Sure I have no problem with that." I said shrugging my shoulders "Go ahead but no funny business okay?" Morgan chuckled and left the room. ~Juliette's POV~ I was putting my wedding dress on with some help with my grandmother when my little boy cams running into the room, "Mommy!" He squealed smiling "Hey baby boy." I smiled kissing his cheek. "Daddy wanted to know what you loomed like so he sent me!" He smiled "Well what do you think?" I said smiling spinning around in a circle "I think mama looks really pretty." He smiled "Well I gotta go bye momma." He said smiling waving bye. A few minutes after that I was putting on my Vail slowly as I looked in the mirror and touched my necklace gently it was the necklace my sister gave me. "Sis protect our family please..." I whispered in tears, when the door opened. "Huh?" I said turning to the door "Morgan..." I said wiping away a tear he smiled "I heard you need some help." He smiled and I hugged him crying "Thank God I need as much help as I can get..." I smiled and he held out his arm "You ready to walk down the isle?" I nodded smiling and grabbed the bouquet and put the Vail over my face and walked out the door with Morgan. ~ Eduardo's POV~ I was standing at the end of the isle nervously when the music started playing for the people to walk down the isle and the first one walking down the isle was Edward with the rings then there was Juliette's niece Lilly and the rest of our friends and family and finally her comes the bride the band played as Juliette and Morgan walked down the isle smiling. She looked stunning I couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. ~a half a hour later~ "Juliette repeat after me I Juliette." "I Juliette." "Take you Eduardo." "Take you Eduardo." "To be my lawfully wed husband through riches and poor and sickness and health.""To be my lawfully wed husband through riches and poor and sickness and health." "Now Eduardo repeat after me. I Eduardo." "I Eduardo." "Take you Juliette." "Take you Juliette." "To be my lawfully wed wife through riches and poor and sickness and health." "To be my lawfully wed wife through riches and poor and sickness and health." "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, I turned to Juliette and removed her Vail to see her gorgeous face smiling and I kissed her smiling. ~later that day~ We were cutting the cake and feeding each other the cake when Juliette shoved some cake in my face and I did the same to her, she laughed and kissed me while the cameras flashed and I blushed and everyone laughed but she kissed me again smiling. She went over to talk to the guys when I spun her around and dipped her and kissed her, she blushed. "E-Eduardo..." She said swatting my playfully. ~Juliette's POV~ I shoved some wedding cake in Eduardo's face and kissed him and he started blushing and I kissed him again. I walked over to Morgan and started talking to him when I got spun around,dipped, and got kissed by Eduardo. "E-Eduardo..." I blushed and swatted him playfully. It was time for the father daughter dance but I didn't want to dance, because my dad was busy with work so I just stayed with my sister in law and my brother. "How are you feeling Anna?" I asked smiling at her, "Oh I'm fine the morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet thank God." "Well if you feel sick I'll get you some water okay?" "Thanks but it's your wedding day so you should have fun." She smiled and I just looked down and sighed. "Dad said he's sorry about not being here..." Mike (her brother) said. "It's fine I know he's busy with his crew I just miss him..." I sighed when Morgan tapped my shoulder, "Juliette I know I'm not your dad but you wanna dance?" "Sure." I smiled and walked to the dance floor with Morgan and we slow danced together. It was finally time for my dance with Eduardo. We slow danced and I layed my head on his chest as we slow danced. "I love you." He whispered softly. "I love you too." I whispered softly. ~later that night~ We got home and as soon as we got out of the car Eduardo picked me up bridal style "Woah! Eduardo!" I laughed as he spun me around. "I have been waiting a whole five months for this." He said carrying me up stairs. I giggled and he started kissing me "Mmmm..." I said wrapping my arms behind his neck. "God your so sexy." He said under his breath I smiled as we stripped each other naked. "You ready?" He asked smiling at me "Yeah just be careful." "No promises." He said holding my legs apart and he entered me I moaned. "Eduardo!" I moaned as he moved faster and he thrusted hard. "Ah!" I moaned as he kissed my neck stroking my hips as he thrusts. "Oh god Eduardo!" I couldn't stop moaning so in embarrass ment I covered my mouth with my hand, he grabbed my hands away from my mouth and tied them above my head. "Don't hold back cause I'm not." He said panting. I kept moaning when suddenly we released ourselfs, "I love you so much." He said smiling "I love you too." I said panting "You okay?" He asked kissing me. "Yeah I'm fine..." I smiled and he pulled me into him and cuddled me and we fell asleep. ~End story 6~ Okay so sorry about not alot of stuff but in next story it'll will be there honeymoon. Kk hope you like kk bye:)


End file.
